


Б — это брокколи

by jana_nox



Series: Алфавит [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Детсад!ау про Кенму и стремление повара Яку-сана кормить детей исключительно полезной едой.





	Б — это брокколи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!Fucking Frst для команды Кенмы.  
> ООС по отношению к национальной кухне Японии и вообще здравому смыслу.  
> Спасибо [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu) за бетинг. <3

_“В каждом маленьком ребенке, и в мальчишке, и в девчонке, есть по двести грамм клетчатки или даже полкило!”_ — фальшиво напевал себе под нос веснушчатый повар Морискэ Яку-сан, размахивая половником в такт своей песенке.

Кенме всегда нравился Яку-сан. Из всех преподавателей детского сада Некома больше Яку-сана Кенма любил только Куроо, но Куроо — особенный случай. Иногда Кенме казалось, что Куроо — такой же воспитанник их детского сада, как он сам и его одноклассники. Официально Куроо был учителем и каждый день исправно рассказывал им, как складывать бананы и отнимать друг от друга призраков-ниндзя (подсчитывать потери в бою). Но в душе он определенно оставался ровесником Кенмы. 

Куроо с удовольствием делал все то, что любили настоящие детсадовцы: компьютерные игры, гулять по лужам, уроки пения и творчества (во время которых можно бегать по залу и веселиться, потому что Наой-сенсей все равно всех не поймает) и полдник. В списке нелюбимых вещей у Куроо тоже можно было найти знакомые вещи: послеобеденный сон под колючим одеялом, причесывать волосы и овощи на обед. Ох, эти овощи.

Яку-сан же был настоящим взрослым, надежным и всегда серьезным, несмотря на свою любовь к дурацким песенкам ( _“Должен он жевать и прыгать, белок глотать и ложкой дрыгать, а иначе разорвется, чавк-чавк-чавк! И нет его!”_ — ну ведь очень дурацкая песенка, согласитесь?). Но именно из-за этой его настоящей взрослости с ним было так сложно договориться. Особенно если дело касалось овощей. 

Яку-сан учился на повара и теперь, вооруженный дипломом о “высоком” образовании (это на семьдесят три сантиметра образования больше, чем у самого Кенмы, подсчитал тот с помощью Куроо) готовил классу очень вкусные завтраки и не менее аппетитные полдники. Но вот с обедом была беда. Обед, по мнению Яку-сана и его Большой Поварской Книги, был самым важным приемом пищи и главным поводом впихнуть в учеников как можно больше витаминов, микроэлементов и прочей вещественной пользы. Достигалось это чаще всего путем добавления во все блюда овощей. Суп — с овощами. Рис — с овощами. Потрясающе вкусная и самая замечательная лапша удон — и та с овощами!

Разумеется, подобного обращения младшеклассники детского сада Некома терпеть не могли и потихоньку готовили бунт. Такетора-кун провозгласил себя диктатором восстания и поручил Инуоке-куну, как самому грамотному в классе, подготовить манифест. Инуока корпел с самого утра и уже успел уместить на одном листке в клетку крупную цифру один и шесть значков катаканы подряд. 

Что значили эти значки, Кенма пока не знал, возможно, именно поэтому он и не считался самым грамотным ребенком в классе.

Отказывался участвовать в бунте только высоченный дылда по имени Хайба Лев, которого родители в этом году привезли из далекой заснеженной России, где выращивали много овощей. Лев любил Яку-сана даже больше, чем Кенма любил Куроо, и при каждом удобном случае пытался улизнуть на кухню, чтобы вертеться между ног у вечно занятого Яку-сана, смотреть на него жалобным взглядом и скорбно просить сделать для истосковавшегося по Родине Левушки салат “Оливьешечка”.

Сам Кенма к овощам был равнодушен и обычно ел, что дают. Гораздо больше его волновало то, что в бунте вознамерился участвовать его любимый Куроо, который, кажется, забыл, что он-то в младшей группе числится воспитателем и что для него подобный акт гражданского неповиновения может обернуться куда более крупными неприятностями, чем просто полчаса стояния в темном углу или отказ от сладкого на неделю (отказ от сладкого на месяц? Кенма не знал, как выдумать наказание пострашнее).

Восстание было назначено как раз на обеденное время. Стоило веселым ноткам песенки повара ( _“Всяк голодненький ребенок вылезает из пеленок, и теряет жир повсюду, и находит витамин!”_ ) зазвучать в коридорах Некомы, как Такетора и его приспешники поспешили занять свои места на баррикадах (спрятались за двумя стульями). 

— Ну, кто готов к поеданию самых вкусных витаминов и полезных минеральных веществ, приготовленных вашим любимым Яку-саном? — поприветствовал группу малышей веселый повар.

— Яку-сан, вы такой же скромный, как и маленький, — восхищенно протянул руки к любимому сенсею (и овощам) Хайба Лев. Его родина славилась не только овощами, но и высоченными деревьями, видимо, подобно им Лев в свои неполные четыре года был выше всех в классе и всего полметра не догонял до роста Яку-сана.

Яку-сан скривился (бить учеников ему было пока нельзя) и вполголоса пожелал Льву поскорей вырасти. Такой заботливый.

— А вы что там стоите? Налетайте быстрей, остынет, — обратился он к толпе бунтующих за стульями. — Куроо, что у вас происходит?

Не в силах смотреть на то, как горячие головы (Такетора и Инуока) губят преподавательскую карьеру Куроо, Кенма переступил через природную стеснительность и вмешался в разговор:

— Это соревнование! У нас соревнование, Яку-сан.

Надо сказать, что соревновательный дух в Некоме был так же силен, как нелюбовь к овощам. Присутствующие сразу навострили уши, даже Яку-сан не остался равнодушным.

— Какое соревнование? — донеслось из-за табуреток.

— На знание овощей, — быстро сориентировался Кенма. — Мы должны рассказать как можно больше интересных фактов про овощи. Если выиграет Яку-сан, мы беспрекословно едим наш обед. Если выигрывают ученики — Яку-сан в течение недели готовит любое блюдо на наш выбор.

— Если блюдо будет в рамках школьного бюджета, — после секундной паузы согласился Яку-сан.

— Рыба-а! — восторженно закричал Такетора.

— Мясо-о-о! — вторил ему Инуока.

— Оливьешечка! — обливался слезами Лев.

— Охохо, Яккун, ну ты попал, — подвел итог Куроо.

Кенма попросил Инуоку написать цифру “один” на классной доске. Он достал из высокого шкафа книжку с картинками про овощи, открыл ее на первой странице и голосом ведущего из Мортал Комбат XL огласил:

— Раунд первый: Морковка!

— Морковь – хороший источник витамина A, — с важным видом начал перечисление фактов Яку. — В двух морковках содержится суточная доза этого микроэлемента, который так полезен для зрения и костей.

Снова эта скукотища.

— Морковь очень твердая и ее удобно складывать в пакет с продуктами — не помнется, — предложил свой факт Такетора-кун, который иногда помогал бабушке с дедушкой в их магазинчике.

— Морковь яркая, ее удобно выковыривать из тарелки! — поступило новое предложение из угла особых нелюбителей моркови.

— Морковкой очень весело хрустеть, когда она свежая. Такой звук, как когда хрустят костями зомби, — предложил до сих пор молчавший Фукунага и широко улыбнулся во все свои двадцать молочных зубов.

Яку-сан с Куроо оба вздрогнули и неуютно переглянулись в повисшей после этих слов паузе. “Поговорить о зомби с Фукунагой-мамой и Фукунагой-папой,” — читалось у них в глазах.

Кенма только порадовался быстрой победе в первом раунде. Подумаешь — зомби.

— Раунд два! — завопил он. Инуока нарисовал цифру один на доске второй раз. — Репчатый лук.

— Лук очень полезен при авитаминозе, в нем много витамина С, — выдал свою порцию скучных фактов Яку-сан. Кенме оставалось только печально качать головой: такими темпами Яку-сан не перетянет на сторону овощелюбителей Кенминых одноклассников. Витамины — это непонятно и совсем не увлекательно. Другое дело наноботы!

— Много одежек и все без застежек, — вспомнил загадку Шибаяма-кун, который очень любил загадки, которые загадывал им иногда на своих уроках Куроо.

— Чтобы не плакать, когда режешь лук, надо положить его ненадолго в морозилку, — ответил ударом на удар Яку.

Кенма покивал, одобрив этот действительно очень интересный и необычный факт.

— Без лука невозможно пожарить мясо, — внес свою лепту в соревнование Куроо. Расстроенный Кенма покачал головой, отвергая эту подлую неправду. “Бедный глупый Куроо, — подумал он. — Тоже верит в сказки, а вроде бы уже не маленький.”

Проверено: мясо жарить без лука можно — и получается ничуть не хуже.

— Один-один, — подсчитал Яку-сан довольным голосом.

У команды детсадовцев оставался последний шанс на нормальный вкусный обед. Инуока в третий раз вывел ту же самую цифру “один” на школьной доске, и Кенма серьезно задумался о причинах, по которым учителя постоянно его хвалят и считают Самым Грамотным. Но овощ, нарисованный на следующей странице книжки с картинками, расстроил его еще больше, можно сказать — поверг в ужас.

— Брокколи!

— Кто вообще любит брокколи? Что такое брокколи? А разве брокколи — это овощ, а не трава? — в растерянности зашептались ученики.

Даже Яку выглядел не очень довольным.

— Брокколи полезно есть, если у вас язва, — неуверенным голосом начал Яку. Он и сам понимал, что язва не могла стать слишком популярной среди учащихся детского садика.

— Брокколи — зеленая, — парировал Такетора.

— В брокколи много клетчатки, — начал перечислять Яку.

— Брокколи — это вид капусты! — констатировал очевидное Инуока.

— ...а также селена, магния, калия…

Почувствовавшие его неуверенность и, вследствие, свою близкую победу дети начали предлагать новые варианты:

— Брокколи вкусная с яйцом!

— Да ты врешь!

— Честно, мне мама готовит!

— ...фосфора, железа....

— Брокколи быстро портится в холодильнике!

— ...а еще в ней много бета-каротина и других витаминов…

Кенма не очень любил проявлять инициативу. Он предпочитал скорее наблюдать за происходящим со стороны. Эта-то наблюдательность и помогала ему замечать детали, которые другие игнорировали.

Яку-сан в своем стремлении накормить учеников Пользой не понимал самого главного, решил Кенма. Дело было не в том, что дети Кенминого возраста не любят овощи. Скорее для них овощи — это что-то из взрослого мира, а значит скучное и совсем не крутое. Другое дело нинтендо или прыжки со скейтборда! Яку-сану следовало бы прекратить говорить про витамин С и клетчатку — такими вещами интересуются только мамы да старшие сестры. Чтобы найти путь к сердцу современного ребенка, надо сравнивать морковку с зомби, а лук — с ниндзя-убийцами (он тоже заставляет своих врагов плакать, стоя перед ним на коленях). Или хотя бы вспомнить про существование авокадо…

Кенма решительно вышел на середину класса и торжественно произнес:

— Рядом с моим домом живет целая семья брокколи.

Класс замер в восхищенном молчании.

— И у меня есть их инстаграм, я могу вам показать. У них есть Брокколи-мама и Брокколи-папа, их сын — ровесник Куроо, он ходит в тот же университет и он тоже похож на Брокколи.

Остаток обеденного перерыва ученики и учителя детского сада Некома увлеченно рассматривали инстаграм семьи Огано. Огано-сан работал в библиотеке и постоянно выкладывал прочитанные им книжки (“Брокколи делает вас умнее!” — сказал Куроо). Мама Огано была домохозяйкой и каждую неделю публиковала новый рецепт домашнего обеда (этими постами особенно заинтересовался Яку-сан). Их сын проходил практику в детском саду Шинзен, расположенном неподалеку от дома, где вместе со своими родителями жил Кенма. Их мамы иногда встречались и вместе ходили в торговый центр.

Необычайная крутость прически Огано-куна ввела всех в такой незабываемый восторг, что они позабыли о споре (Кенма великодушно засчитал им ничью). Ученики расселись за столы и, не отрываясь от обсуждения, съели весь обед, приготовленный Яку-саном (потому что вообще-то Яку-сан вкусно готовил все, что угодно, включая овощи, да и за время соревнования они уже успели проголодаться). Взрослые старались не мешать им и тихо шушукались в сторонке. Судя по доносящимся до Кенмы обрывкам разговора, Яку уговаривал Куроо повторить на голове шедевр парикмахерского искусства, подобный ежедневно радовавшему глаза посетителей детского сада Шинзен.

Про нелюбовь к овощам и революцию никто и не вспоминал.

По крайней мере, до следующего обеда.

_Он всегда куда-то мчится_  
Он ужасно огорчится,  
Если что нибудь в тарелке  
Вдруг сжуется без него! 


End file.
